This facility provides access to sophisticated HPLC and mass spectrometry instruments. In this facility, analytical assays can be developed and validated using HPLC equipment with a wide variety of detectors (e.g. UV, photodiode array, fluorescent, radiometric, light scattering). Current mass spectrometry instruments include a simple single quad LC/MS instrument for use in molecular weight determinations as well as more complex tandem mass spectrometers, including a new time-of-flight instrument for more complex drug metabolism studies and experiments requiring more accurate mass weight measurements. In addition, a GC/MS instrument is available for separation and quantitation of volatile compounds. The HPLC/Mass Spectrometry Facility has grown over 10-fold in the past 3 years and is now analyzing more than 20,000 samples per year serving over 22 faculty members who are members of 15 CCSG Programs; 73% of the users have peer-reviewed funding. The current source of funding is 41% CCSG, 43% MDACC, and 16% user fees. This state of the art facility is located at a newly renovated El Rio campus located approximately 1 mile from the main campus. This location is a 7250 sq. ft. facility that houses 4 faculty members and 21 support staff as well as 16 full HPLC systems. The NMR facility is used to determine the structure of compounds developed in MDACC's drug discovery and pharmacology laboratories. Instrumentation consists of Bruker 300-MHz DPX and 500 MHz DRX spectrometers. The 300-MHz instrument is equipped with a "quad" probe for observing 1H, 13C, 195Pt, and 19F and is used for routine analysis of compounds developed in the medicinal chemistry laboratories. The 500-MHz spectrometer is equipped with several probes and is reserved for complex structural work such as the interaction of antitumor drugs with DNA and the determination of polypeptide structure. Both spectrometers are equipped with pulsed field gradients and a full range of 1-dimensional and 2-dimensional NMR techniques. The 500-MHz spectrometer can be used for 3-dimensional work for the determination of DNA and protein structures. The facility has off-line NMR processing software (Bruker Xwinnmr and Felix from Accelrys) and molecular modeling software (CNS, XPLOR, Discover from Accelrys) for use in calculating structures based on NMR data. The NMR facility has a Ph.D. laboratory manager who performs maintenance, trains users, and engages in collaborative NMR projects with researchers at MDACC. The NMR Facility has 16 users from 8 programs; 75% of the users have peer-reviewed funding. The current source of funding is 9% CCSG, 88% MDACC, and 3% user fees. In the future, the sources of funding are projected to be 60% CCSG, 30% MDACC, and 10% users fees.